Say meow, young master
by DemonStripper
Summary: After losing a billards game against Lau, Ciel is forced to spend Halloween in costume. What is he dressed as, you ask? A neko maid of course! (Yaoi)


**I'm back and with me I have brought Sebaciel Halloween smut inspired by my Halloween costume! I've never written a one shot in such a short amount of time before (not to mention this is my first canon!verse Sebaciel fic), but I wanted it posted in time for my favourite holiday. I hope you like it, reviews are always greatly appreciated! Happy Halloween everyone!**

 _ **(Edit: I posted this on Ao3 on Halloween, but unfortunately I just now got around to posting it here)**_

* * *

"Sebastian...?" Ciel's solemn voice cut through the silence in the room.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian replied, not looking up from the task at hand.

"Remind me to kill Lau."

"Young master, you are the one who suggested a bet."

"I didn't know he was that good at billiards!" the earl exclaimed, his scathing gaze settled on his butler as he finished buttoning his so-called 'outfit' for the day.

"Even so, there's no going back now. Perhaps you should make the best of a bad situation?" Sebastian suggested in a polite tone, but Ciel was not naive, he knew very well that the demon was already enjoying this and would continue to do so for the rest of the day.

"Now, take a step back. Let's see how you look." the raven haired man couldn't keep a smirk off his lips as he stepped away from the mirror to allow his master to see his own reflection.

The young master's frown deepened at the view in front of him.

As if losing a game to Lau of all people wasn't disgraceful enough, his current appearance was certainly enough to bring shame to every Phantomhive to ever exist.

Instead of his usual attire that consisted of a coat, waistcoat, button up shirt, bow tie, knee socks, and boots, he was dressed as a servant.

But not just a servant, a maid. A cat maid to be specific.

Puffy pink sleeves trimmed in white lace covered the boy's proud shoulders, and white ruffles and frills covered his chest.

A pale pink skirt, also trimmed in white lace, fluffed out around his thin legs, it's length barely reaching mid-thigh, leaving a few inches of his legs bare before they were once again covered by fabric, this time by white, silk thigh socks with black bows.

His shoes were fairly simple, black with a one inch heel and a strap across the front to help them stay on, despite the feminine design, they were the most tolerable part of his current clothing.

A crisp white apron lined in ruffles covered over half of the strawberry colour dress, tying around his waist and neck.

Two matching lace cuffs were also buttoned around his wrists, he wasn't sure what purpose they held, but didn't bother asking.

The last piece of his outfit was the headpiece. It looked nearly identical to the one he had seen Mey-Rin wear, except, like everything else, it was white and pink, not to mention a two small triangles that sat on either side of the headband.

Cat ears. He felt his visible eye twitch when he noticed them and saw Sebastian covering his own mouth behind him to keep a laugh from escaping that would be at his master's expense.

'That bastard...' Ciel groaned internally.

"Well?"

"Well what, young master?" the butler tilted his head.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"You look... Nice?"

The earl huffed, "Nice? Is that all?"

"Well, no. But I'm not sure it's appropriate to say what I truly think."

"That's never stopped you before." he quirked a thin eyebrow.

"To say the least, you look quite alluring." the dark haired man said, a small smirk spreading across his lips.

"But I'm dressed as a girl!"

"I've noticed. However, you are not a female."

"You're saying this like I didn't already know."

"You and I both know that you are very much male."

"Sebastian, don't be crude." the earl fought to keep a smirk of his own off of his face.

'Maybe this outfit will be good for something after all.'

"I wouldn't dare." he feigned hurt.

"Whatever. No matter how much I wish to sleep the day away to get out of this dress sooner, I have paper work to do. Bring my tea to the study."

"Yes, my lord."

As Ciel left the room, he made sure to walk slower out of the room.

He could say that it was because of the uncomfortable shoes, but truthfully, though he would never admit it, he wanted to feel Sebastian's eyes on him longer.

'He always thinks he can get away with all of his teasing and sly remarks that he finds such joy in using to embarrass me without punishment. He thought wrong. You'll be begging for me by the end of the night, Sebastian. Just you wait.'

And so Ciel's plan went into action. He wasn't exactly sure what he was hoping to gain from this, but in his eyes, it was a game.

A game he wanted to win, even if the odds were against him.

He decided that even a look of shock would suffice. A reaction.

Yes, that's what he wanted. He wanted to take the demon off guard if only for a second.

Besides, Sebastian without a doubt knew that this was a game, and if Ciel won Sebastian would be unable to refuse him a second slice of cake. Or a third slice. It was Halloween after all.

He barely suppressed a quiet snicker when two knocks sounded on the door of his study, "young master, I've prepared your tea."

"Come in, Sebastian."

The butler entered immediately after he was given permission, pushing the tea cart to the left side of his master's large, mahogany desk.

Ciel let his eyes trail over his servant's body as he poured his tea into a delicate, porcelain tea cup.

He first looked at his hair. His raven locks elegantly framed his face, silky and shining like a crow's feathers, a single strand rested over his nose, curling at the end towards his left eye and ending an inch below his bottom lashes.

The top of his hair fell perfectly in place, smooth save for the few rebellious pieces that stuck up in the wrong direction, but it suited him well.

Who was he kidding, everything looks good on Sebastian.

Then his gaze dropped to his nose, straight and proud. His profile alone could make even the humblest of men green with envy.

Next he looked at his lips, plump and pink. Ciel suddenly saw why Sebastian obsessed so much over cats paws.

The pale pink colour of their paw pads almost perfectly matched the demon's lips, and if they felt anywhere near as soft as Sebastian's lips looked, he could see why he always wanted to touch and poke them, as Ciel himself now had a strong urge to brush his thumb over those rose petal lips to feel their softness.

An urge that he ignored.

Finally he let his eyes roam back up his face to see his eyes.

Dark red. Crimson. Their dazzling light made even the finest diamonds pale in comparison and made the brightest stars look dull.

For all the memories he had involving the dark shade of red, the only good ones were the ones that were made in the demon's arms.

They show great darkness, one that also rests in Ciel's own eyes, but also beauty and truth. The colour of rubies and blood.

How fitting.

"Master, is something troubling you?" Sebastian's thin eyebrows furrowed in concern.

The slate haired boy snapped out of his haze when he spoke, a small blush tinting his otherwise pale face when he realized that he had been staring.

"No, nothing at all. Do you plan to give me my tea any time soon?" he challenged, though there was no use as he realized that his butler's hand had been out-streched since he was caught looking, a fine China saucer with a tea cup balancing on top held steadily in his hand.

The earl took the offered cup without another word, raising it to his lips with little hope that it would cover his pink face even though Sebastian had probably already seen it.

He felt the tall man's eyes on him as he sipped his Earl Grey tea, "is there something you'd like to share?"

Sebastian's eyes widened fractionally, "Pardon?"

"I can feel you looking at me, it's distracting me from my work."

"I apologize, my lord. I shall leave you be. Is there anything else you require?"

"No, but I would like to know why you're staring at me." he rolled his visible eye.

"Simply admiring the view." he chuckled, eyes trailing down the boy's body appraisingly.

His eyes settled on the earl's milky thighs where the dress had ridden up enough to reveal the patch of skin above the silk thigh socks.

He imagined those long legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into him.

The quiet mewls and moans that would leave his small lips as tears of ecstasy escaped his half-lidded eyes.

How he would cry out his name and beg for more. How his hands would roam his master's body, his lips following their trail.

Licking and sucking love marks all over that pale flesh, marking him, claiming him as his own.

Sinking his teeth into that fragile neck, drawing just enough blood to earn a whimper of pleasure as the younger male came undone beneath him.

He absentmindedly licked his lips at the thought.

A snap in front of his face made him startle slightly as he came back to reality, "Well? Are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't quite catch your question."

The smirk on the bluenette's grew at that. 'So my appearance is affecting him more than usual today. Good. If I must suffer through wearing this outfit, then he must suffer with me even if it's in a different way.'

"You should listen more closely then, shouldn't you? I asked how the Halloween preparations are coming along."

'Halloween preparations' Sebastian thought, 'I should melt some chocolate for tonight for the occasion.'

He decided that the chocolate could wait until later, "The only thing left to do is to remove all of the green ribbons that Finnian took it upon himself to tie on every piece of furniture."

"Why did he... You know what, never mind. You're dismissed."

Sebastian simply bowed before leaving the room with the tea cart.

Throughout the day they had several other encounters much like that one.

Most involving sarcastic remarks, flushed faces, and frustration.

But now it was time to go downstairs. Soma, who was staying at the manor for the week, had complained of Ciel's "lack of holiday spirit" until he had agreed to host a party for Hallows Eve.

The blue haired boy hated himself for agreeing to the ridiculous idea. He hated parties! Now he, the great Earl Phantomhive, watchdog of the queen, would be forced to host a party in a frilly, pink dress.

It would be humiliating!

"My lord, all of the guests have arrived already. I think it would be best if you went down soon, it's only a matter of time before Prince Soma or Lady Elizabeth come looking for you." Sebastian sighed as he stood in front of his master's desk where said male was slumped over the desk, face covered by the paperwork he held.

"I'm busy." the reply was short and curt.

In all honesty, he had already signed off on the Funtom expansion that was described on the paper in his hand, but he wasn't about to tell his butler that.

"I can see that, but I'm afraid I must insist." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Between Mey-Rin dropping three trays of food, Grell showing up for no reason at all, and his stubborn master refusing to leave his office, Sebastian had just about had it.

Normally, it took much more than that to even mildly annoy the demon, but after all of Ciel's subtle teasing, he was in need of a release. One that he doubted he would get for hours to come.

"Just a few more minutes." the boy grumbled.

"You've been saying that for an hour. Does the dress truly bother you that much?"

"No, of course not."

"Really?"

"Don't question your master." Ciel huffed childishly before mumbling, "I don't want others to see me in this."

Sebastian's eyes softened, he did understand the boy's reasoning, and the dress was pretty short... If he had it his way, only he would ever be able to see him this exposed, "Of course, I apologize. But you musn't keep your guests waiting too long."

"Yes, I know..." the earl sighed and dropped the paperwork on his desk as he finally stood up, "Let's get this over with."

Sebastian watched as he moved around the desk, stumbling forward slightly when the heel of his left shoe caught on the rug, only to land in the raven haired man's arms, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." Sebastian hesitantly let go of him and bowed, following close behind him as they walked through the hallways and descended down the grand staircase. They entered the dining room where all of the guests were gathered, some holding glasses of wine or cups of tea while eating various desserts, other's talking amongst themselves, while a few people stood around Undertaker trying to understand his story between his fits of laughter.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, young master?" he replied, gazing at him inquisitively.

"I want cake. Chocolate." the mismatched eyed boy said when he noticed the countless desserts on the table.

"Of course, master. I'll get it right away." and with that he left to do what had been requested of him.

"Ciel, it took you long enough!" Soma cried suddenly from behind Ciel, embracing the smaller male tightly, "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Are you trying to suffocate me? Get off!" CIel glared. Agni quickly rushed over to remove the prince from his person, shooting the angry earl a small smile as he held Soma back, "Master Ciel, I apologize on behalf of the prince. He got a little too excited."

"I noticed." he huffed and then noticed both Agni and Soma, who were dressed as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, looking at him curiously, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Is it an English tradition for males to dress as females on Halloween?" the violet haired prince tilted his head in confusion, finally calm enough for his white haired servant to let go of him.

"No, it's not."

"Then why-?" Soma started off, only to be cut off by Agni, "Forgive me for interrupting, my prince, but I have gotten the cake you requested."

That distracted him immediately, much to the bluenette's relief, "It looks wonderful! Excuse me, I'm going to eat this, but I still want to know why you chose your costume later."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before he was once again nearly squeezed to death, this time by a bubbly blond girl, "Aww Ciel, you look so cute!"

"E-Elizabeth?" he wheezed, attempting to pry her off of him without causing an outburst from her for doing so.

"Lizzie, not Elizabeth." she pouted playfully and moved back slightly while adjusting her princess tiara and purple dress, allowing him to breathe, "You look absolutely adorable dressed as a girl!"

"Oh, um... Thank you...?" he replied, for the first time in a long time unsure of what to say. He felt Sebastian's eyes on them as they spoke, when he glanced over he noticed the crimson eyed man glaring at the young girl.

'Are you actually jealous of her?'

He held in a chuckle as he 'accidentally' dropped the fork he had picked up to use for his cake, bending over slowly to pick it up, knowing very well that Sebastian was still watching him.

Though he didn't expect to see a blush on Elizabeth's face when he stood back up, proving that she had noticed how short the dress was too.

'That wasn't supposed to happen...'

"What do you think of my dress?" she twirled, her skirt flowing around her as she did so. "You look lovely." he smiled slightly at his cousin, before drowning out her voice as she went into the story of how she decided what to wear.

He instead focused his attention on Sebastian, who was scolding Bard for setting the kitchen on fire while he was cutting the chocolate cake. He looks so regal, if he weren't in a tailcoat and gloves he could easily be mistaken for royalty, a noble at the very least.

Long legs, strong shoulders, thin waist, handsome face, dark locks, perfection.

But Ciel knew what was underneath the human guise he wore and he thought it was even more beautiful than his current appearance.

The thought brought a not-so-distant memory to his mind, making him flush crimson.

"Ciel, are you ill? Your face is quite red." Elizabeth gasped, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead gently. He jumped back as if burned by her touch, mentally scolding himself for being so unsubtle, but he couldn't help it.

Only one person can touch him in such a way and it's not her.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed when he saw what the emerald eyed girl did, accidentally snapping the fork in two that he had picked up to carry with the slice of cake her had plated.

He set it aside to repair later and picked up a new, unbroken, fork that he carried to his master alongside the cake, noticing how uncomfortable the boy looked.

"Yes, it's just a little warm in here." Ciel replied, thankful when Sebastian appeared beside him with his desired dessert.

"Hello Sebastian!" Elizabeth said happily as the butler passed the cake to the slate haired boy who accepted it eagerly and started eating it immediately, before a look of shock over took her smile, "You're not wearing a costume!"

"I'm afraid I didn't have time to put one together with all of tonight's preparations, Lady Elizabeth." he smiled politely even though he was seething inside.

How dare she touch him so intimately!

"Hm... Oh, I know!" she pulled something out of a small bag she had set on the table, "I brought this just in case someone forgot, I always think ahead."

When she held up the item in her hand, it took all of Ciel's strength to not burst into laughter so loud that it could rival Undertaker.

It was a pair of sparkly red devil horns.

Against his better judgement, Sebastian bowed his head so that the lady could put it on his head. 'Is this truly how humans imagine horns...?'

He smiled fakely, "Thank you, Lady Elizabeth. You're too kind."

She grinned, "Anytime!"

Sebastian's eye twitched at his master's shaking frame as he attempted to hold in his joy at the sight in front of him. 'This must be punishment for poking fun at his unfortunate outfit.'

"If you'll excuse me, I still need to greet my other guests." Ciel said after he had pushed away the urge to laugh, wanting to escape before she started cooing over how 'adorable' he was again.

"Oh yes, please don't let me keep you from your other guests! I'll find you once you've spoken to everyone!" she embraced him once more before leaving the two alone.

"I'm sick of this already." boy in the dress muttered, looking up at his companion in irritation, "I'm tired of socializing and I want out of this horrid dress."

"Well, you c-" Sebastian started, but stopped talking when he saw a sudden flash of purple and then his master on the floor with a blond haired boy on top of him.

Sebastian's face visibly darkened. Alois Trancy. "I think this dress suits you nicely, Ciel~." Alois whispered in his ear, before he was pushed off quickly.

"Don't touch me, Trancy. Why are you even here? I didn't invite you!" Ciel exclaimed, but the pale haired boy, dressed as a vampire simply giggled, "You don't have to invite me, I'm your best friend, the invitation is automatic."

"We're not best friends!" the slate haired earl stated as he got back to his feet, looking appalled at the mere concept. "Oh? Are we more then?" the boy dressed as a vampire teased with a wink, wrapping an arm around the other earl's waist and pulling him close to him while Ciel groaned at his poor attempts at flirting and stepped away from him after slapping his arm away, 'He does this every time I see him.'

Claude stood beside Sebastian watching the scene unfold in front of him, but his eyes weren't on his master, they were on Ciel.

Sebastian clenched his jaw, focusing all of his attention on keeping his eyes from glowing fuchsia as his anger built.

It was getting harder to keep his rage hidden beneath a mask of indifference.

Ciel Phantomhive was HIS.

Not Elizabeth Midford's, not Alois Trancy's, not Claude Faustus'.

He belonged to Sebastian Michaelis, and he was sick of everyone else trying to touch him.

Ciel noticed the look on his butler's face and knew that he was dangerous close to his limit. Something needed to be done and soon. Ignoring the presence of the other earl and his butler, he touched Sebastian's shoulder to get his attention, "Tell everyone I felt unwell and retired early, meet me in the once you're finished."

"Yes, my lord." he replied, watching him as he left the room.

As soon as Sebastian walked away, Alois chuckled, "You're welcome Ciel."

After the announcement was made and the guests filed out of the manor, save for Soma and Agni who went to their rooms, Sebastian went upstairs where his master was clearly waiting for him.

What he saw upon opening the door cooled his temper a fraction, a fiery lust replacing it. Ciel laid across the bed on his back, legs spread wide and his mouth gaped open, three of his fingers thrusting in and out of his tight hole slowly.

"Took you long enough, are you just going to watch or are you going to join me?" the boy asked, a quiet moan escaping his lips. That's all it took for Sebastian to shed his clothes, not bothering to take them off slowly this time.

He wasted no time in climbing onto the bed between the earl's slim legs. He pulled the boy's fingers out of his puckered hole, drawing a quiet whimper from the younger male at the loss. He reached up to the collar of the pink dress, untying the pink, silk ribbon that had been made into a bow.

"Wrists together." he commanded, Ciel did so without question, staying still as they were bound together by the ribbon and laid above his head on the feather-filled pillow.

He then untied the black eyepatch and dropped it on the ground, revealing the amethyst iris below with the glowing contract mark in the middle.

"I hate seeing them touch you that way..." Sebastian quietly seethed as he pressed his lips to his master's, no, his lover's, lips passionately, pushing his tongue against his plump lips, immediately gaining entry.

"I despise them all." the raven haired man growled between kisses, "They think you're theirs, that they will one day see your like this. Leg's spread and lips bitten, but they won't. You are mine, and mine alone."

"Yes, all yours. Forever." Ciel breathed out in agreement.

They fought for dominance, Sebastian winning easily when he bit the smaller tongue, his fangs accidentally piercing it when he did. Ciel moaned despite the taste of his own blood in his mouth, he would never admit it, but he loved when his lover took charge.

He loved when he was gentle, but also when he was rough.

He could feel the pent up energy burning beneath the demon's skin, needing to be released in more ways then one. It was taking too much energy to stay in his human guise. Energy that could be used for much better things. "Sebastian, I want you. The real you, in your true form."

The crimson eyed man froze, "Ciel, I don't think-."

"No, no excuses."

"As you wish..." Sebastian sighed fondly and pulled away from the boy before darkness covered the room and pitch black feathers fell on the bed, contrasting greatly with the white linens.

Then suddenly the shadowy mist cleared to reveal Sebastian's true form.

Large black feathered wings surrounded the both of them, making the demon's skin look paler even with it's light grey tint. His eyes glowed brightly, and he swiped his tongue over his fangs as he trailed ebony-clawed fingers down his lover's small, dress-clad body.

Ciel looked at him in amazement.

He had seen his true form several times, but he found himself loving it more and more every time he saw it.

"Much better." Ciel longed to run his fingers over his demon's muscled chest, but couldn't because of his restraints.

"Now, my dear Ciel. Tell me what it is you want." Sebastian purred, "Tell me what you've imagined me doing to you all day. Tell me what fantasies you thought of when you put on that little show earlier. Bending over in front of everyone in such short clothing, all because you knew I was watching."

The boy bit his lip, "I imagined you inside me. Your nails digging into my hips while you fucked me until I screamed so loud the servants could hear me, your lips on my neck, leaving bite marks there for all to see. Proving to everyone that I'm yours."

The demon smirked, "Is that still what you wish for?"

He dragged his soot tipped fingers up Ciel's raised, left thigh, pushing the skirt of the dress up further as he did so, revealing the white thigh socks and the pastel pink garters connected to them.

"Yes." Ciel nodded, watching his lover as he lowered himself between his legs. A cry escaped his lips when he felt the demon's tongue push into him suddenly, taking only seconds to locate his prostate and brush his tongue against it, earning a loud moan from his master.

His right hand moved from his thigh to wrap around his length, rubbing his thumb over the head and smearing the pre-cum there while he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of his writhing lover.

"S-Sebastian-! Need you inside me." Ciel groaned, arching his back at the sparks of pleasure running through his body. "Patience, dear one." Sebastian pulled away to coo before leaning down to slide his tongue over his young lover's member, flicking his tongue over the slit, earning a high-pitched moan from the boy beneath him.

He lowered his head more to take the small member in his mouth, sucking teasingly. The human whined, "Stop teasing, damn demon!"

Sebastian chuckled, sending vibrations through the boy's body making him gasp. Sebastian sucked harshly before removing his mouth and sitting up, "I suppose I should've remembered that patience isn't something you know, kitten."

He ran his long fingers over the small triangles on Ciel's head, "I like these, they make you look almost innocent."

"But you're certainly not innocent, are you? All breathless and ready for me." he smirked, placing a kiss on the earl's neck, grazing his teeth over his pulse gently, "Tell me, who do you belong to?"

Ciel gazed at him, still in a pleasure filled haze, "You."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." the black haired man slid his hand under the dress' skirt to brush it against his hips.

"You!"

"Say it again."

"I belong to you, Sebastian Michaelis!" he yelled, eyes pleading with the demon to give him what he craved.

"Good. Never forget that." the raven said satisfied, "Are you ready?"

The slate haired male said a quiet "yes", wincing slightly when he felt the demon's large member enter him. Sebastian rubbed his hip comfortingly, giving him time to adjust to the feeling again.

Ciel nodded seconds later to give him permission to move and Sebastian pulled out halfway before pushing back in slowly.

Ciel moaned quietly while Sebastian leaned up to kiss down his jaw, nipping and sucking love marks onto his skin as he thrusted harder.

"Sebastian, ahh~. Faster!" he obeyed his beloved's command, moving his hips in a faster pace and going deeper.

The human wrapped his legs around the demon's waist, moving his hips against his beloved's in perfect synchronization as he screamed his name.

A groan fell from Sebastian's lips, his claws digging into the fabric of the dress at the boy's hips, ripping the thin material and accidentally piercing the pale skin below, drawing small droplets of blood.

The loud sound that left Ciel's lips at the small amount of pain encouraged the dark angel to pick up the pace, pounding into the boy roughly as wails and whimpers blended into the sound of his own moans and growls.

Ciel moved his arms to drape them over his lover's shoulder so he could tangle his fingers in those silky, midnight locks as Sebastian wrapped his hand around the boy's member to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts.

He tugged on a few strands as a scream broke free from his lips, "S-Sebastian!"

"Ciel, mm~."

"I'm close." the bluenette whined in ecstasy, biting his lip roughly before his lip was pulled from under his teeth when Sebastian claimed his lips again, grunting quietly.

"Say meow, young master~." the older man whispered against his lips.

Normally, a comment like that would get him a slap on the face and an hour's worth of ranting, but now, in the throes of pleasure, Ciel didn't give a damn.

Besides, he WAS wearing cat ears so why not play along?"

"Meow~." he moaned quietly against his demon's lips, cumming on Sebastian's hand seconds later.

Sebastian followed closely after, both riding out their orgasms as long as possible before they stilled, both of them a panting a sweating mess.

"That was... That was..."

"Amazing? Otherworldly?" Sebastian finished his sentence cheekily, smiling at his small lover, still bathing in the afterglow of pleasure.

"Yes, that sounds about right." Ciel replied when he was more coherent.

Sebastian pulled out and pulled the sheets around them, helping his boyfriend of the dress, socks, headband, and garters so that he could rest more comfortably.

He pulled his small frame flush against his chest and untied his wrists, kissing the top of his head lightly as the earl wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head under his chin.

"I love you, Sebastian." he mumbled quietly, kissing the fallen's shoulder.

"I love you too, my darling Ciel." Sebastian replied, letting on hand rest in his grey-blue strands of hair and settling the other on the small of his back while his wings moved to wrap around the boy protectively, shielding him from view of anyone who stood near the door.

Not that anyone would enter, the door was locked and after the sounds that had probably echoed throughout the entire manor, no one would dare to come near it.

But he liked the feeling of them around his lover, and he knew Ciel liked to have that extra feeling of protection there when he slept.

The bluenette closed his eyes tiredly, a yawn leaving his lips as he mumbled, "I won."

"Won what?"

"The game. You snapped before I did."

"So that's why you kept dropping things and saying things with double meanings." Sebastian sighed with a smile, "What do you want for a reward tomorrow?"

"I want a piece of chocolate and strawberry cake with extra icing. Except I want to eat the extra icing off of you." the earl smirked lazily.

"I'm not so sure about you eating two slices of cake at one time, but the icing part can be arranged." he chuckled.

"Go to sleep, Ciel. You'll need your energy tomorrow."

"Mm... Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Goodnight, Ciel. Happy Halloween."


End file.
